Coed Theatre Sleepover, Yay!
by eMu3
Summary: James convinces his parents to let him host a co-ed sleepover for theatre. And they’re naïve enough to say yes. Aw…that’s so cute.
1. It Begins

Title: Co-ed Theatre sleepover, yay!  
  
Author: eMu  
  
Summary: James convinces his parents to let him host a co-ed sleepover for theatre. And they're naïve enough to say yes. Aw…that's so cute.  
  
Disclaimers: JK the brilliant  
  
Rating: PG-13, as usual.  
  
Author's Notes: So I have part of James and the Giant Orange up, and that's in the theatre series. This takes place when the Marauders are in fifth year (theatre will be a continued thing in my fanon-verse) and they worked with the fourth years and sixth years on this year's musical, Little Shop of Horrors. So the idea is, of the cast, whoever wanted to go did. And since it's at a notorious Gryffindor's house, don't expect a lot of Slytherins. Original characters abound! No Mary-Sue's! : )  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Tony Paglia asked, upon entering the Potter's living room through their fireplace. His best friend and partner in crime, Edward LeCinq flooed in just behind him.  
  
"It's just incense." Sirius Black stated firmly, eyes darting to the doorway where Meryl Potter was waiting to welcome her son's peers.  
  
"Sure it is." Tony said, rolling his eyes. He hefted his sleeping bag and overnight bag into the room. "Hullo Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Hi!" Meryl squealed happily. "I'm Meryl, call me Meryl. I'm so excited to be meeting all of James' little school friends. This is so exciting! You kids can stay up all night and play games and have fun and I'm going to make lots of yummy snacks for everyone and we bought, what do you call them again James?" Meryl asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"A record player and a television." James answered, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Muggles are the most clever people, aren't they? I still don't understand how they get the little people into the box. So many little people…can they all breathe? I hope they don't suffocate. Oh no! I should go punch air holes!" Meryl exclaimed. She ran from the room. Tony raised an eyebrow. Though wizard born himself, he had enough of a grasp on the concept of a television to know that adding air holes was not a good idea.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop her?" Tony asked.  
  
"Nah, Mustachio will handle it." Sirius said, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"Mustachio?" Edward asked.  
  
"That's what they all call my dad. He's got a moustache." James answered.  
  
"Ah. So he's not Mr. Potter then?" Tony asked.  
  
"Well he told us to refer to him by his first name." Remus Lupin answered.  
  
"But it felt weird." Peter Pettigrew put in.  
  
"So we call him Mustachio." Sirius explained.  
  
"…But calling Meryl Meryl's okay?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes." The four answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Okay, I'm very confused now." Tony said conversationally.  
  
"I think it makes perfect sense." Lily Evans said, walking in from the kitchen, presumably, as she was holding a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk. It contrasted oddly with the Marauders lounging around the room with joints (except Sirius, who was busy trying to make a bong out of an empty water bottle and a ball point pen).  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" Tony yelped in surprise.  
  
"The same thing I'm doing here." Cleo Estrelle answered as she gracefully walked out of the fireplace, luggage in tow. "This is a co-ed sleepover for theatre geeks."  
  
"Which we are." Lily answered. She looked around the room. "You know, you could at least light incense if that's what you're going to tell your mum the smell is. It's just insulting otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, okay." James said obediently, jumping to find some incense to appease Lily. Cleo made a whipping motion, which Tony and Edward reciprocated.  
  
"Who else is coming then?" Edward asked, sitting down and helping himself to a tray of cookies on the coffee table.  
  
"Everyone who was involved in the production was invited." James answered.  
  
"You must have the nicest parents in the world. They're hosting a co-ed sleepover for three grades at Hogwarts." Tony said in disbelief, shaking his head.  
  
"Meryl is the nicest woman in the world. And Mustachio is properly whipped, so he'll do whatever his wife says. Besides, we don't expect everyone to show. Edward, you'll probably be the only Slytherin. Jeremy's not exactly popular with that lot." Lily noted.  
  
An annoyed look crossed James' face at being referred to as Jeremy. He'd never quite forgiven the student body for screwing up his name for an entire year, and they still habitually referred to him as James to annoy him. He especially hated Lily calling him Jeremy.  
  
"Well, I told Sev to come but I doubt he actually will. After the incident by the lake and everything." Cleo said distractedly, flipping through one of Meryl's parenting magazines.  
  
"What? You told Snivellous to come?" Sirius asked, looking up from his bong-making.  
  
"Yes. I told him he should come along, because the rest of the cult is going to be here and it'll piss you four off." Cleo reiterated.  
  
"Wait, all of the Misery cult is coming here?" James asked.  
  
"Of course. We never miss an opportunity to congregate." Lily answered.  
  
"So that's the only reason you came then?" James asked, looking slightly hurt.   
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Lily said casually, her heartless bitch front up. Really, she was starting to like James back and had jumped at the opportunity to spend extra time with him without seeming like she wanted to, but she wasn't about to explain that to him. Cleo rolled her eyes before turning back to the magazine.  
  
The Misery cult was one of those wonderful unapproved school activities. It centred around the Potions professor, who was rather popular with the freaks, geeks and activists of the student body, Professor Arey. Professor Arey also happened to be a feminist, and when the students realized that, and realized how nice Ms. Arey sounded, they started referring to her as Misery. A group of students who especially liked her and she especially liked back hung around in her classroom during their free time, and came to be known as the Misery cult. The cult consisted of Tony Paglia, Edward LeCinq, Lily Evans, Cleo Estrelle, Max Smiladon, Lolita Pickett, Ami Changela, Nis Malfoy and Severus Snape. And thanks to the burning hatred most cult members had for the Marauders, none of them were well received by Misery.  
  
Within the hour, the cult had arrived (minus Severus, who it seemed had decided to ignore Cleo. Apparently his dignity hadn't recovered from a large portion of the school seeing his undies after OWLs). Also present were the other Gryffin-whores, Jezzebel Samsa, Lydia Beets and Pam Patil. The other fifth years to show up were Lucien Silver, Natasha Hereuse and Marjane Pickett (the only Slytherin other than Edward to show). For fourth years there were Eric Nell, Saidi and Saman Silver, Gypsy Saladna, Paul Pevensy, Ethan Arden-Kare and Hunter Waldemar. And the only sixth year to show was Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Wow. Full house." Sirius commented, watching the crowd fill in.  
  
"Twenty six. Shit, your mum is nice." Cleo noted. "Ooo…we're gonna have fun tonight."  
  
Mustachio kindly warped the space of the room so that it could comfortably hold the kids. With the new dimensions, their sleeping bags were laid out in comfortably spaced rows and there was still room for dancing by the record player.  
  
Lily had monopolized the record player, and had her collection laid out before her. She was currently playing Dark Side of the Moon, which Sirius had commented, 'Sounds great when you're high."   
  
To which she had responded, "Everything sounds great when you're high. The fucking BeeGees would sound great when you're high. Pink Floyd sounds good when you're straight too."  
  
Then Meryl entered the room again, Mustachio trailing behind her. "Hi kids! I made lots of rice crispie squares, there's enough for everyone. Honey look at all the kids that came, James must be very well liked."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe it's because this is a loosely chaperoned co-ed sleepover." Mustachio said dryly.  
  
"Oh don't be silly. Now you kids are going to behave, aren't you?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Oh yes Mrs. Potter. We promise." Max said honestly. A few snickers were heard from the high teens.  
  
"Let me have a hit off that." Frank whispered to Sirius, who passed along his successfully crafted bong. Meryl didn't notice.  
  
"Well I'm going to leave you kids alone now-oh Lily! You did come!" Meryl exclaimed, noticing Lily sitting with the cult, minus Lolita who was trying to make Gypsy and Paul feel comfortable around all the fifth years.  
  
"Y-yeah." Lily answered, feeling slightly awkward.  
  
"See James, I told you she liked you!" Meryl said in an accusing manner. James' face went bright red.  
  
"Hey mum, don't you have some dishes to wash or something?" James snapped before he could quite think. If he had, he would have remembered that as a feminist, Lily would find that comment insulting.   
  
"Oh yeah, I made all those rice crispie treats. There are s tack of dishes. I'd better go. Have fun kids!" Meryl called, exiting the room while the female members of the Misery cult, all feminists, threw pillows and insults at the still bright red James.  
  
Mustachio lingered in the room. He cleared his throat and attention was turned to him.  
  
"Now kids, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not as nice and naïve as Meryl. I know that you're all teenagers and I know what teenagers do. And I know that that smell is not incense. James, you could have the decency to at least light some incense if you're going to say that." Mustachio said, turning a reproving look to his son.  
  
"S-sorry Dad." James said nervously.  
  
"However, I'm going to make a deal with you. Toe the line, but do not cross it. I will leave you alone for most of the night, but I will come in here on occasion, at random, and if I see a single sexual act, I will be tossing that boy out onto the street. Without pants. And you'd better clear out fast, because I'll be calling, what are those Muggle men in the funny cars? Ah yes, the police. And I do not care if you are my son, my son's best friend or just some random stranger." Mustachio said warningly, his gaze travelling from James, to Sirius, to the room at large.  
  
"And what if it's a girl?" Lydia asked curiously.  
  
"You get to keep your pants." Mustachio answered, before exiting. 


	2. Truth or Dare

There was a pause. "Would he really do that?" Ethan asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I've never given him reason." James answered.  
  
Ethan shrugged, and then turned back at his rapidly failing attempt to flirt with Lydia. Lydia had decided that there were no males in the room fit to flirt with, except James and Sirius. And she was keeping away from James out of respect for Jezzebel's creepily obsessive claim on him, and she was pretty sure, with his reputation, that Sirius was crawling with VDs.   
  
"So…what are we going to do?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Listen to music." James said, eyes fixed on Lily the DJ.  
  
"Anything else?" Jezzebel asked, scooching over to James, who didn't notice at all.  
  
Cleo smirked. "Nis and Lolita are having a D & D discussion of you want to join in on that. And it looks like Tony and Edward are trying to get a game of Risk going. I myself am waiting for Monopoly. I can take anyone's arse to school at Monopoly."  
  
Lydia raised a perfectly plucked and pencilled eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"That's geek stuff." Pam noted.  
  
"Right. And we're geeks." Cleo said. "This is a sleepover for theatre geeks. It just happens to be hosted at a popular jock's house."  
  
"Look, this is a co-ed sleepover. You don't get the opportunity to have those very often. We should take advantage of it." Lydia said.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Cleo snapped.  
  
SKIPPY SKIPPY  
  
"Truth or dare. We're playing fucking truth or dare. What is next, pray tell? Spin the bottle?" Cleo asked in disbelief.  
  
"I think it sounds like fun. It'll be interesting at least." Lily said, sitting down next to Cleo. She had the radio set to a friendly station she enjoyed so she could participate in the game without having to put up with crappy music.  
  
Everyone was in on the game, except Peter, who was on watch for Mustachio. If Mustachio or Meryl came near, he would distract them by pretending to miss his mother and wanting to go home, and burst into very loud and audible tears while doing so. Peter objected to this, naturally, but it was Sirius' idea and thusly James thought it was rather good. So Peter shut up and stationed himself in the hallway, looking at pathetic as possible in feet pyjamas with a teddy bear.  
  
"James, you go first. You're the host." Lydia said in her usual bossy tone. Cleo snorted, but didn't object.  
  
"Alright. Er…Sirius. Truth or dare." James said.  
  
"What a surprising choice." Cleo said, before moving her index finger in and out of her mouth. Lily laughed, and James' face turned red once more. He sincerely regretted inviting absolutely anyone involved in the production.  
  
"Dare." Sirius stated.  
  
"Alright…um…drink the bong water." James ordered.  
  
"Ew!" The assembled teens shrieked.   
  
Sirius scowled. "I thought we were friends."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who picked dare. You could always use a chicken." James said simply. On the rules they'd decided, you could get out of doing a dare or telling a secret by using a chicken, but then you'd be out of the game. That would be how they'd get a winner.  
  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at James. He'd never turned down a dare before and as far as he was concerned he never would.   
  
"Dude! You didn't have to drink it all!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I never do dares half arsed." Sirius said triumphantly. "Lolita, truth or dare."  
"Dare." Lolita said, naively thinking that this would be like every other truth or dare game she'd played with her innocent friends. About three minutes later she was holding a joint.  
  
"I don't know about this Sirius…isn't this a drug?" Lolita asked.  
  
"Who has been giving this girl information about Muggle culture?" Sirius asked loudly. The Silver twins sniggered. "Pot? A drug? Lolita, it's just an herb!"  
  
"I don't know…I thought it was illegal." Lolita said quietly. Sirius let out a laugh.  
  
"Illegal? Would I do something if it were illegal?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus said quickly. Sirius thumped him over the back of the head.  
  
"Lolita, have I ever steered you wrong before? Me? Your protective big cousin?"  
  
"Yes." Lolita answered in much the same tone as Remus. Sirius didn't drop his façade. He was damned manipulative when he wanted to be.  
  
"Okay then. Chicken out of the dare. No one will think any lesser of you." Sirius shrugged. Lolita shook her head.  
  
"No-no-no! I'm not chickening! Um…how do you do it?"  
  
"Well…Lolita should come up with interesting dares henceforth." Cleo decided.  
  
"Yup." Lily agreed, watching in disgust as Sirius taught Lolita how to smoke. Earlier that year he'd scared the shit out of Ethan when he had started dating Lolita out of over-protective big cousin syndrome, and here he was getting her high. Talk about a double standard.  
  
A few minutes later, a giggly Lolita called on Lily. "Dare." Lily chose.  
  
"Does anyone pick truth?" Paul whispered to Gypsy.  
  
"Truth is for wusses." Gypsy answered.  
  
"Alright…um, I dare you to snog Cleo!" Lolita said, then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Wait, wait you can't make dares that involve other people." Lucien noted.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we decided on that." Nis agreed.  
  
"Only if the person in question is unwilling to go along with the dare. Which I doubt Cleo is." James pointed out dryly. As he was right, Lily soon had her tongue down Cleo's throat. James flinched, while the others all hooted and cat called.  
  
"You okay?" Sirius mouthed. James nodded.  
  
"Alright." Lily said, as soon as Lolita had decided they'd snogged sufficiently. "Cleo, truth or dare."  
  
"She just did a dare!" Lydia objected.  
  
"She did not. That was my dare." Lily noted. "Well Cleo. Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth, just to shake things up a bit." Cleo said with a wide smile. The smile left her face as soon as Lily spoke.  
  
"What are you exact feelings regarding Severus Snape?"   
  
"Chicken." Cleo said flatly.  
  
"Boo!" A bunch of the kids called. Cleo flipped them the bird, and Tony threw a pillow at her head.  
  
"C'mon Cleo! Don't wuss out!" Nis called.  
  
Cleo hissed at him and he backed up until he was pressing against the wall (even though there were already quite a few people between them).  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I am never going to get you to admit you're dating him." She noted.  
  
"I am not dating him!" Cleo exclaimed. "There's no such thing as love, it's just a biological trick to force humans into mating, it's all lust, cleverly disguised in emotion."  
  
"I can see why Snape fancies her." Sirius whispered to James, who nodded.   
  
"WE ARE NOT DATING!!" Cleo yelled, throwing Tony's pillow at the two.  
  
"Fine, Cleo's out. Lily, pick someone else." Lydia ordered.  
  
"Right then. Marjane, truth or dare." Lily selected, deciding to include the so far quiet Slytherin. She didn't know Marjane very well, just that she was a Slytherin and she was Lolita's older sister…and that Sirius didn't like her very much (which did not affect her negatively in Lily's mind).  
  
"Me?" Marjane asked. She seemed to be coming out of a trance, she had been staring at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Truth or dare." Lily repeated.  
  
"Um…truth."  
  
"Okay. Tell us an embarrassing memory." Lily said. Marjane considered.  
  
"Sure, go nicer on the bloody Slytherin than your own best friend." Cleo muttered.  
  
"Well I don't know Marjane well enough to select something specific to her." Lily stated.  
  
"Our family Christmas party when I was about seven. My uncle dressed up as Father Christmas to give presents to my cousins, siblings and I. He had some presents he was supposed to give to the adults, but he got really pissed and he gave their presents to the kids. I had to go trade my great uncle's Christmas themed wank mags with him for my doll." Marjane explained.  
  
"Yeesh." Lily said, shuddering.  
  
"I remember that. I got some great blackmail on Auntie Mary at that…"Sirius' voice trailed off.  
  
"Santa's scary when he's drunk…yup." Lolita chimed in, giggling once more. Gypsy rolled her eyes, then glared at Sirius. Well, half glared, half checked out.  
  
"That wasn't really an embarrassing memory for you though, that was more for your uncle." Cleo pointed out.  
  
"No criticisms from the chickens please." Edward ordered, and Cleo stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Sirius…truth or dare." Marjane purred. He flinched.  
  
"No way I'm picking dare, I'm not stupid Marjane." Sirius spat.  
  
"That's debatable." Cleo muttered, and Lily snickered.  
  
"Fine. Okay, then for truth…um…" Marjane considered for a minute. "What girl are you after right now?" Marjane looked very eager to hear the answer, like she would be filing it away for future use.  
  
"None." Sirius answered, and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Sure!" Tony called out.  
  
"Right, the manwhore!" Eric agreed.  
  
"Really. I'm not after any females presently." Sirius said suggestively and they all stopped.  
  
"Right, the bisexual manwhore." Eric restated. "Okay, what guy then?"  
  
"I've already answered from my truth, I don't have to say anything else." Sirius noted.  
  
"Dammit. Marjane you wasted a truth." Cleo noted.  
  
"Again with the chickens." Sirius noted.  
  
"Fuck off Black."  
  
"You know, I really wish I could pick you, but you had to go and chicken." Sirius teased. "On something we all know the answer to anyway."  
  
"Eat shit and die." Cleo said in a low hiss. Sirius quirked an eyebrow. He knew he was picking at a nerve, and he was having fun. Lily however, was beginning to feel guilty and had decided enough was enough.  
  
"Jeremy, you'd better get your friend under control. If he keeps picking at my friend then I'll be forced to vacate." Lily threatened. James smacked Sirius, and Lily and Cleo made whipping motions.  
  
"Ow…Paglia then. Making you squirm will be fun." Sirius said, rubbing the spot on his head where James had smacked him.  
  
"Dare, naturally." Tony selected.  
  
Sirius smiled evilly. 


	3. Short Chappie

"This is going to make a lovely picture Paglia…" Sirius said, patting Lily's camera.  
  
"Mmm. I do hope you got his good side." James commented, while Tony, dressed as a flamenco dancer, turned red with suppressed rage. He knew copies of that picture would be going around Hogwarts as soon as they were developed.  
  
"Black, truth or dare." Tony growled.  
  
"That's not fair. This is getting boring." Lydia snapped. She was getting very frustrated at being ignored for such an extended period of time.  
  
"I wouldn't say it's boring." Pam argued. "I mean, Tony flamenco danced for us. The dikes made out…" She noted. And it was good she'd said it quietly, her offensive language would have earned her a lecture from the fairly liberal cult.  
  
"Dare." Sirius selected.  
  
"Snog Jeremy."   
  
"Oh very original." Lolita said sarcastically. But Tony didn't seem to care, as Sirius now looked thoroughly uncomfortable. He turned to James.  
  
"You cool with this?"  
  
"Er…if you are." James answered. In all honesty, he wasn't, but he would be even more uncomfortable explaining to the room why it bothered him on such a level to kiss with his very hot best friend. As Cleo and Lily had a very platonic relationship that most misinterpreted for a lesbian relationship, their little snog hadn't bothered each other at all. They actually kissed all the time to see what people would do. Then there were Sirius' brotherly feelings towards James that made him very much not want to think of him doing something remotely sexual, let alone do something remotely sexual with him.  
  
But he never chickened out of a dare.  
  
He very awkwardly kissed James, and they both jumped when a flash went off. As one, their heads snapped around to see Tony with Lily's camera. "That wasn't part of the dare." Sirius growled.  
  
"Eh." Tony shrugged. "You get a picture of your dare, I get a picture of mine. I think it's fair."  
  
"Except I said specifically in my dare that there would be a picture taken." Sirius snarled. James' eyes had widened, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.  
  
The room had gone quiet. The mirth that had been there previously had disappeared. Tony had struck a nerve. Everyone watched in anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
Sirius yanked the camera out of Tony's hands and exposed the film.  
  
"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "I had a few pictures on that roll!"   
  
Sirius tossed the camera to her and shrugged. "Keep a better watch on your friends then." He said quietly, so that only she could hear.  
  
"Awfully protective of James, isn't he?" Lily muttered. Cleo shrugged.   
  
"No more then you are of me."  
  
"True."  
  
There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to figure out if the game was over or not yet, when some very loud and forced sounding sobs were heard from the hallway. "I w-w-want to g-go home! I miss my m-m-mum!"  
  
"It's okay sweetie, calm down!" Meryl's voice drifted in, she sounded absolutely panicked.  
  
Glad for any excuse to leave the room, James jumped to his feet and bolted out the door.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know this chappie is short, but I wanted to separate Sirius' dare for Tony, you know, comedic suspense and everything. More will come soon if you send more of those lovely reviews :D They make me so very happy. I'm thinking they've had enough truth or dare, and I shall be working with Mustachio and Meryl a tad bit more. ^_^ Whatever you advise. 


	4. the Telly

Title: Co-Ed Theatre Sleepover Yay! Ch.4  
  
Author's Notes: Would just like to clarify: my use of the VCR in this fic is time appropriate, I looked it up to make sure. I mean, I figured it was okay to have them using one in 1981, but I double checked and the first VCR was invented in 1971. And I'm pretty sure all the movies I mentioned are time appropriate. And yes, my timeline is different from JK's. Check my bio if you want details. I explained it there.  
  
"It's okay honey! We can get your mum if you want. Or I could make cookies! Do you want some cookies?" Meryl asked desperately, bouncing around, doing everything she could think of to make Peter stop crying.  
  
"W-wah…" Peter supplied lamely.  
  
"It's okay mum, I can handle this." James said, pulling Peter back towards the living room.  
  
"Er…are you sure that's a good idea?" Meryl asked. She looked like she was struggling for a way of saying something for a minute or so, and then she whispered, "It might embarrass him for the other kids to see him like that."  
  
"Nah, he'll be fine. Calming down already, right Peter?" James asked.  
  
"Yup. I feel better actually. It was a passing thing, y'know?" Peter said lamely.   
  
"Okay then…" Meryl said sceptically.  
  
"Hey mum! Er, we're about done with the record player for now. Maybe we could take out the telly you bought?" James suggested.  
  
"Ooo! I've been wanting to see how it worked. Your dad said the air holes I wanted to put in were a bad idea so I didn't get to do them." Meryl lamented.  
  
"Trust me, it'll work better that way." James said, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "We'll be back there, if you and Dad wanna set it up. Er, if Dad wants to set it up."  
  
"Alright sweetie!" Meryl squealed, before running off to find Mustachio.  
  
"That was the most humiliating thing you've ever had me do for you Prongs." Peter sniffled.  
  
"Can't be worse than what me and Pads just did." James muttered.  
  
"What?" Peter asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Don't wanna talk about it." James snapped. Peter backed off, but as soon as they were back in the living room, Lolita made giggly kissing noises at him. Peter's eyebrows shot up, and he muttered something about 'getting the AIDS'.  
  
"My dad's gonna hook up a TV and my mum went out and rented some movies earlier." James announced.  
  
Lydia shook her head. "This is a waste of a co-ed sleepover."  
  
"So are you volunteering to be thrown outside with the police?" Frank asked. She made an annoyed "Ah" sound at him before turning to gossip with Pam and Jezzebel.  
  
James sat in a corner with his fellow Marauders. "So what movies did your mum get?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No idea. With mum's tastes, it's probably kiddie crap." James answered sulkily.  
  
"Maybe we got lucky and it's HR Puffenstuff." Remus said with a smile. The other three stared at him blankly. "It's a scary puppet TV show. And it's full of drug references, although I'm not sure if it's intentional or not."  
  
"Ah. Alright then, maybe she got that." Sirius said with a frown. "I'm just picturing the other end of the spectrum. Could you imagine her wandering into the er…adult section?"  
  
"I don't think even Meryl's that dense." Peter noted.  
  
"Alright guys! I got some movies here. This one's got an interesting title. Anyone ever heard of Deep Throat?" Meryl asked the assembled teens. Turns out quite a few of them had.  
  
"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed. "Er…Meryl? Do you…um…know what that movie's about?"   
  
"What?" Meryl asked.  
  
Saidi and Ethan were making very loud shooshing noises at Lily. "Um… well it's…never mind." Lily said, going red. She wasn't going to explain porn to someone as adorable as Meryl Potter.  
  
"Alright, then what about this one?" Meryl asked, holding up a copy of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. "I liked the lips on the cover, they're so red. I can't get my lips that perfectly red even when I try with lipstick because then I get my chin and teeth and I look like a circus clown sometimes."  
  
"Never heard of that one." Nis said, looking at the box.   
  
"You've never heard of the Rocky Horror Picture Show? Good God man! Meryl, we're watching that one!" Cleo exclaimed in outrage.   
  
"Okay kids. Have fun. I'll just leave the other movies here in case you want to watch more than one." Meryl said, before leaving.  
  
Twenty minutes in, most of the kids present had decided they wanted to do Rocky Horror for the next theatre performance. Max had pointed out that there was no way they'd get it by the administration, and Tony and Edward had declared it was their life's mission (other than global conquest through dark magic) to make it possible.  
  
"This is so bloody stupid." Lydia muttered.  
  
"I don't get this movie at all…is it a boy or a girl? I can't follow it!" Pam complained in her squeaky voice.  
  
Cleo and Lily, being the freaks they were, stood up and played the role of shadow actors for the rest of the kiddies, who had never been to midnight madness productions before. After the movie was over, Lily explained the concept of the midnight madness run to the assembled teens.  
  
"Pretty much you show up at a movie theatre dressed outrageously, usually as one of the characters. And blokes go in drag, it's just a rule. They do a few pre-shows, they initiate the virgins, and then they start the film and everyone yells comments at the screen, like what Cleo and I were doing. And a group of people acts out the movie under the screen, occasionally going into the audience for help." Lily explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Maybe we could go sometime." James said carefully.  
  
"Smooth Jeremy." Cleo said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know James. Could I get you there in lingerie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Er…could I wear something else? Drag covers a variety of fashions." James pointed out. Lily smiled widely.  
  
"I'll come up with something."   
  
"Well he just dropped thirty cool points. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving." Lydia announced.  
  
"You will be missed." Sirius said, with as little sincerity as possible. Lydia snorted at him before heading into the fireplace. Pam loyally followed suit. Jezzebel stared longingly at James for a minute, before being yanked along by Pam and Lydia.  
  
"Alright. Is there anyone else who hasn't noticed yet that they're at a geek gathering and would like to depart?" Cleo announced. There were no other takers. "Okay then, shall we continue? Who wants to watch Deep Throat?"  
  
SKIPPY SKIPPY  
  
"Interesting premise." Lolita said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Whoever decided it was a good idea to film those people naked should be dragged out into the street and shot." Cleo hissed.  
  
"Well it could have been worse." James noted. "Could have been Snivellous. Oh, oh wait…"  
  
"Fuck off Pot-head!" Cleo snapped.  
  
"Very grade school." James noted. Cleo stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I like to think of Deep Throat as a pioneer of sorts." Ethan said.  
  
"Interesting point of view. What are we going to do now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, now that Lydia's finally left, we could turn the lights down, strip naked and have a giant orgy. I get the idea that's what she was after." Edward offered.  
  
"Or we could not!" Lily said enthusiastically.   
  
"I agree with Lily!" Max shouted. "I like everyone's clothes exactly where they are."  
  
"Well I don't." Tony complained. "Here's an idea. Orgy on that half of the room, more movies on this half."  
  
"Right…" Lily said dryly. "Look, is anyone actually tired yet? I mean, we watched two movies, played a stupid game and listened to a few records. I'm pretty beat."  
  
"Yeah, it's like three am." Peter noted.   
  
"But…but…it's a co-ed sleepover! Something sexual has to happen! It's just a rule!" Ethan exclaimed. "I mean, playing truth or dare and watching movies?! This is pathetic!"  
  
"Then go have a wank on the lawn, I'm tired." James snapped. "The popular suggestion seems to be bed. Any arguments?" He waited. "Alright. To the sleeping bags."  
  
A/N sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Variety of problems (computer decided to hate me, writer's block, no time b/c of theatre and school work, more writer's block, etc.) just because they're going to bed does not mean this is the end of the story. I got more. I promise. And if I don't I'll pretend I do and write more anyway! ^_^ 


End file.
